A Day of Lovers
by Natalia173
Summary: Day 6 of Seven of my VDAY extravaganza. Ayla and Jondalar spend a prehistoric VDay together in her valley.


Go figure I was hit by the love bug.  Well sorta.  So I'm in bed trying to get to sleep because I have a 9 AM guard practice in the morning.  Midnight rolls around and I still can't get to sleep.  But I do get a smashing Idea for fan fiction.  I'm going to write a fan fiction every day this week filled with the mushy sappy fluffiness that everyone loves.  Except maybe Allison (Love you I do really ;)) I'll start with my least favorite couple (though still one of my favorites) and end with my all time favorite.  I'm touching on just about every time era and TV genre (I.E. Cartoon, Anime, Book) I can't guarantee each will be historically correct (after all when doing Valentine's Day stuff you can't always be storyline accurate.  Ayla and Jondalar didn't exactly HAVE a V-Day) but I'll do my best.  The only one that isn't REALLY V-Day related is the Teen titans but it's still sappy and mushy so don't worry.

Also this one veers greatly from the actual story line.  Yes they're still in pre historic times and yes it's still Ayla and Jondalar with the same backround but I changed a lot so if you're a stickler for details, then don't read this.

So here goes, in honor of Single's Awareness Day.

Disclaimer:  Own it? HA I wish I did own Earth's children.  Then I'd be an incredibly amazing writer.  But I'm not and I don't so don't sue me.

*~*~*~

            Ayla woke up early, eyes opening to a dank cave.  She sighed.  She had been having a wonderful dream and waking up to her lonely cave made her wish all the more that she were still asleep.

            Deciding that it wasn't good to be wallowing in self pity, she got up and began working.  Winter was coming and she needed to get food to pack away.  She needed to store things for wintertime so she wouldn't starve.

            She bathed and dressed.  Gracefully leaping on Whinney's back, she rode off with her hunting supplies, fully prepared to bring home a feast.

            Ayla was getting aggravated.  She had yet to kill a single animal.  She needed a way to kill them.  Her ditch had failed miserably and she didn't have the time or energy to make another.  Her eyes scanned the area and landed on a nearby cliff.  The herd was still a ways from it.  She urged Whinney over to the edge and peered over.  It wasn't an extremely high cliff but she thought it would be enough to kill the animals, or at least seriously injure them.

            She was about to leave when something at the bottom of the cliff caught her eye.  She peered closer, trying to make out what was lying down there.  If an animal was already dead, she wouldn't bother running the buffalo off the cliff.

            She was shocked when she identified the figure.  It wasn't animal at all.  It was a human being.  She urged Whinney into a gallop, attempting to get to the cliff bottom as fast as possible.  She hoped he wasn't dead.

            When she reached him, she jumped off Whinney before the horse even stopped.  Ayla knelt down next to the man and pressed her fingers to his throat.  He was still alive.  She checked over his body.

            His left arm was broken and his left leg also, in two places.  Two of his ribs were cracked but it didn't look like any organs were injured.  His right side was intact, indicating that he had landed on his left.  His head injuries were mild and unlife-threatening.  There was a good chance he would live.  She was glad she had brought the travois. 

            Ayla used a nearby tree to make splints.  She rolled him carefully on his back and set his bones before he woke up.  As she was securing him to the travois she noticed that it was a man like her!  She brushed blonde hair out of his eyes then ran her hand over his forehead.  One like her.

            Breaking out of her trance, she got up and slid onto Whinney's back.  She needed to get him back to her cave.

            A few hours later he finally came to.  He looked up at her and smiled.

            "Angel," he breathed.  Ayla didn't react.  She had no idea what he said, so she just kept her head down.  She didn't meet his gaze, it wasn't proper no matter how curious she was.  Suddenly she felt a hand on her chin.  He lifted her face, looking into her eyes.  "Jondalar," he said pointing to himself.  She smiled at him.

            "Ayla," she responded and pointed to herself.

            "Ayla," he repeated.  "Angel."

*~*~*~

            Ayla awoke to the smell of breakfast.  She cracked an eye open to see Jondalar serving breakfast into their individual bowls.  Putting them on a tray, he carried them over to their sleeping furs.

            Ayla feigned sleep.  Lying on her stomach she hid her face in the furs. Jondalar already knew she was awake but played along anyways.  Setting the tray to the side, he leaned down placing butterfly kisses along her neck and naked shoulder.  She smiled, trying not to giggle.  He continued to place butterfly kisses down her spine.  She rolled over and gazed into his eyes.  Leaning down he kissed her.

            "Morning beautiful."

            "Good morning Jondalar."  The past couple of months had been amazing.  It had been full of trials, tribulation along with infinite joy and intense love.  He had taught her not only his language but also how wonderful sharing Pleasures could be.  For so long she did not have the courage or the words to tell him how she felt.  Until he said them to her.

            "What did you make for breakfast?"

            "Nothing nearly as good as nibbling on you."  She smiled at his antics.

            "Stop."  She swatted at him.  He kissed her smiling.  Picking up the tray of food he placed it on her lap.

            "For my lover on this day of lovers."  She looked at him confused.  "That's right; I keep forgetting that you don't know about a lot of my customs.  The Mother's lover was the Moon.  They say that this is the day they joined so it's celebrated for lovers.  And since you're my lover, I'm celebrating it with you.  First by making you breakfast."

            "Thank you."  She ate her food while chatting with Jondalar.

            "What do you usually do to celebrate this holiday?"

            "Me?  Well… I umm… usually hid in my shelter or just avoid the cave altogether."

            "That doesn't sound very romantic.  Who did you share it with?"  She finished her meal, setting the tray aside.  Jondalar brushed a stray hair out of her face.

            "I had many women who said they loved me, but most just wanted Pleasures.  I never loved any of them anyways.  I was always very lonely this day.  I've never been in love with anyone before you Ayla.  And now that I've finally found you, I want to make this day special for you."

            "Jondalar, you already make everyday special for me."

            "But this day was meant to be celebrated by lovers.  And honestly, I'm excited to finally have someone to share it with.  I never thought I would."  She leaned over kissing him.

            "Well now you will."

            "That makes me incredibly happy.  And our first activity of the day doesn't even require getting out of bed."  She smiled and then pulled him into the furs.

            Hours later Ayla sat on the beach.  They had both taken a leisurely swim and then eaten a mid-day meal that Jondalar had prepared.  It was an unusually warm day, as it had been for about a week, indicating that spring had hit early.  It was even warm enough to keep their wraps off after the swim.

            Ayla closed her eyes and leaned her head forward.  She was nearly purring.  She felt Jondalar's thumb gently press into her shoulder.  She had never received a massage like this before but she could defiantly get used to it.

            "Mmm, that feels great.  My shoulders have been so knotted lately."  He finished rubbing her shoulders and she looked west into the sky.  "The day is almost over."

            "Yes, but what an amazing day it's been."  He lay on his side, arm propping his head up.  Ayla leaned back, resting her head on his stomach.  

            "I'm almost sad to see it end.  I'll just have to wait till next year.  It will be four years I'll be in the valley then."

            "Yes, four years."  She could hear sadness in his voice.

            "Jondalar, what's wrong."  He took a deep breath, sitting up.  He looked up from the ground and gazed straight into her eyes.

            "Ayla I don't want to stay in the valley anymore.  Don't misunderstand me, I love you and it's been wonderful spending time here alone with you.  But my home is far away and I miss my family.  And it's not good to stay here by ourselves.  We should be with people.  So I have one last gift.  To ask you if you would come home with me and Join with me.  Start a family with me."

            "You… you want me to be your mate?"  Jondalar nodded.  "To go home with you?"  He nodded again.  "For the longest time I was afraid to meet people of my own.  I think I still am.  But you are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me Jondalar, and I trust you.  Yes, I'll go home with you. And nothing would make me happier then joining with you, and having your children."

            "Really?  You mean it?"  Is eyes lit up like a child's.  She smiled and nodded.  He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her fiercely.  "Ayla I love you so much.  This has been the best lover's day that I've had in my life."

            "Me too, Jondalar, me too."

*~*~*~

Well…. That didn't come out as well as I thought it might.  It was kinda rushed.  It's too bad because Ayla and Jondalar make an amazingly good couple. Hey they were my #2 couple.  That's pretty high on my list.  But going into the city I didn't have much time to write it.  Maybe I'll rewrite it.  I wish I could get an idea for the story I'm writing for them.  They're fun to read about but I'm having the biggest trouble writing yarns about them.  I don't know, it's so weird.  Maybe because there's really no conflict between them ya know?  I don't know.  Review and tell me how it could be better because I really don' like this one this much but I had to get it out for my extravaganza (even if it IS 11 at night.)  Anyways, tomorrow is #1. So we'll see how that goes.  And if you celebrate Single Awareness Day like me go read Love is a Battlefield by Lady_mars.  Peace out.

My Email is Natalia173@yahoo.com


End file.
